


Untitled Work

by lumizoomi



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumizoomi/pseuds/lumizoomi





	Untitled Work

jaina was sitting in stormwind midning her own busness when all of a suddenly TIFFANY WINDS astrally projected infront of her.  
"hiya tehere jane" she groaned sexily, opening her shirt so her breasts boobily titted out adn


End file.
